


Like a Symphony

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 15:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Kanan puts Riko's musical skill to the test.





	Like a Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in one sitting because i love kanariko and mischievous dom kanan, that's it

“Riko-chan, you missed another note.”

 

Riko’s hands tensed above the ivory keys, and she breathed a shaky sigh. It was surprising that Riko’s faux pas had even been noticed; Kanan knew a lot about Riko’s body, but she knew very little about the piano. Maybe Kanan hadn’t even noticed the absence of a note at all, but had instead assumed that her tonguework had tripped Riko up. She certainly wouldn’t have been wrong.

 

“Sorry,” Riko said, trying to stop her voice from shaking. Kanan paused, drumming her fingers on Riko’s thigh, waiting for Riko to calm down. She bit down on her lip hard when Kanan’s tongue finally began to stroke her again; she wanted to beg for more, but she just whined again, “Sorry.”

 

Riko tried to look down at the keys of the piano, her fingers none-too elegantly poised above them, but her eyes kept moving downward, and instead focused on Kanan’s head between her legs. Most of Kanan’s face was shielded by Riko’s skirt. Riko could only see the flushed tips of her ears and her ponytail spilling down her back. She was well-hidden beneath the piano; anybody else would have thought that Riko was playing badly for no reason at all. 

 

A sour note rang out from the piano as Riko’s hands beared down on it, trying to get a grip on something, anything. Kanan pulled back for a couple of seconds, a slight punishment that seemed to last an eternity. Riko heard a scolding “tsk, tsk” from beneath her, and she nodded a little bit, telling Kanan that she was ready to try again. Kanan smiled innocently, then started to eat Riko out again.

 

Trying to distract herself as her fingers lifted, Riko started to play a simple chord. Kanan had asked her to play something so simple, a child’s tune so well-known to Riko that she couldn’t even remember the name. However, even her skilled fingers couldn’t compete against the talented flex of Kanan’s mouth. 

 

Kanan didn’t protest Riko playing something else, so Riko kept trying to play out the chords, even though the pacing was choppy and filled with awkward pauses. Her pants were becoming louder than the keys. Kanan had told her not to make any noises, to focus on the music, but she couldn’t help it. Kanan pressed the flat of her tongue on Riko’s clit, as if  _ trying _ to get a reaction, and it worked excellently. Once again, Riko’s hands faltered, and an ugly combination of notes echoed through the room. 

 

The warmth of Kanan’s tongue disappeared, and Riko’s thighs tensed a little bit. “I didn’t ask you to sing for me yet,” Kanan teased.

 

“I-I know, I’m-”

 

“Sorry, huh?” Kanan’s smile was so earnest that nobody would have been able to tell that her behavior was bordering on cruel...at least, in Riko’s opinion. “C’mon, Riko-chan. I know you can do this. You’re so talented.” Although Kanan was certainly still messing with her, Riko knew those words were sincere. That was the thing with Kanan; although she loved to torture Riko in the sweetest way possible, there were lines she wouldn’t cross, and she knew how important the piano was to Riko. However, her next words were most certainly said to get under Riko’s skin. “Is it a bad day for you? You’re not doing too well.”

 

Riko swallowed hard. Kanan had been holding her in a balancing act for what seemed like an eternity, withdrawing Riko’s gratification whenever she deemed fit. Riko figured that Kanan wouldn’t let her climax if she didn’t play the song correctly, which was nearly impossible; the closer she got, the harder it was to play. On the other hand, she couldn’t disappoint Kanan. Riko lifted her fingers to the keys again, and Kanan chuckled. Riko’s pussy was so sensitive that just those hot puffs of breath made her skin tingle.

 

Once again, Riko went back to playing actual songs, deciding to go with something that was even more familiar to her. She played the opening notes to Mijuku DREAMER, wondering if such a feat would earn her something. Kanan hummed, entertained, then returned her mouth to Riko’s womanhood, resuming her ministrations. That time, Riko felt Kanan’s tongue snaking inside of her, massaging her inner walls and sending her into another frenzy. However, her fingers stayed at the keys, trying her best to keep up with the music and let it flow through her like the warmth from Kanan’s wonderful, wonderful mouthー

 

Reflexively, Riko’s thighs clamped around Kanan’s head. Kanan gave her more, but Riko knew that Kanan would cut it all short if she messed up the song. It was one that Kanan was quite familiar with, so Riko knew that she had to give it her all or else Kanan wouldn’t hesitate to withhold her orgasm again. Her fingers were stiff, but shaking, and her lips were parted and poised to moan Kanan’s name. She tried to keep going, but it was far too difficult. Her hips were starting to jerk and spasm. Even as her hips moved, Kanan’s mouth stayed with her, gracious and allowing her pleasure as long as her fingers kept moving along the keys.

 

However, Riko couldn’t keep up anymore. Her fingers curled along with her toes as more waves of heat washed over her. She hunched over the piano, screaming Kanan’s name aloud, not caring who heard. Thankfully, Kanan didn’t stop, helping Riko ride out her climax. Riko wanted to cover her mouth with her hand, but Kanan loved to hear her moan, so Riko moaned for her. By the time she finished, she could do nothing but slump over the piano and pant, her throat hoarse from calling Kanan’s name so loudly. 

 

Kanan pushed the piano bench back so that she could sit next to Riko, stroking her thigh. Riko sat up, flustered and disappointed in herself. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it right, I-”

 

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Kanan said, cupping Riko’s cheeks. “You did so well. I’m so proud of you. You did great, alright?”

 

Riko’s body was filled with warmth again, but that time, it was less arousal and more...pure satisfaction. Kanan pressed her lips to Riko’s, and they kissed deeply, with Riko’s hands clutching Kanan’s school uniform. When they pulled away, Kanan kissed Riko’s forehead and whispered more praises, stroking her back. “Thank you,” Riko whispered.

 

“Thank  _ you. _ For playing a wonderful song for me,” Kanan replied. Riko didn’t know if Kanan was referring to the sloppily played piano tunes or her desperate moans, but she was sure that she’d play it again if Kanan asked her to.


End file.
